


Hurt

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: Original title, I know. But that's like the hardest part about writing to be honest. Or it is for me at least.
Woo my tenth fic, lol. Just a little (just under 2k words haha) O'Harli one-shot. It's been in my head for a while now. Plus I just like these three together, okay? There also might be slightly implied JJ/Alyssa but that happened completely by accident, so take that however you want.
Takes place during the Costa Rica game during the victory tour, and this is completely fictional so it didn't happen exactly like it did in real life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original title, I know. But that's like the hardest part about writing to be honest. Or it is for me at least.
> 
> Woo my tenth fic, lol. Just a little (just under 2k words haha) O'Harli one-shot. It's been in my head for a while now. Plus I just like these three together, okay? There also might be slightly implied JJ/Alyssa but that happened completely by accident, so take that however you want.
> 
> Takes place during the Costa Rica game during the victory tour, and this is completely fictional so it didn't happen exactly like it did in real life.

The only thing Kelley’s aware of was the pounding in her head when she manages to open her eyes before immediately shutting them and groaning.

“Oh, thank god,” she heard Hope say with relief and a hint of panic. “Kel, can you hear me?” the keeper asked.

“Yeah,” Kelley gritted out.

“What hurts?”

“My head,” the defender replied weakly. “What happened?” she asked dazedly.

“You tried to fight a goalpost,” Carli said as she came to kneel next to Hope. “You lost, by the way,” she added.

“Do you remember going up for a challenge?” one of the trainers interrupted.

Kelley thought for a second. “No,” she answered

“Well, you were out for a good thirty seconds, so you probably have a concussion, along with a pretty bad gash,” he explained. “We’re going to get a C-collar and backboard and get you to the hospital to get checked out.”

“Dammit,” Kelley swore.

“Maybe you’ll learn not to challenge a post,” Carli deadpanned. “Do you want one of us to go with you?” she asks softly.

“No, finish the game, both of you,” the defender said.

“Nope, looks like Jill’s subbing you out Carli,” Hope said, looking towards the sidelines where Morgan was warming up.

“No, it’s okay. Carli needs to stay,” Kelley argued.

“Kel, it’ll be okay,” Hope said gently. “There was a good chance she was getting subbed out anyway,” she reasoned. “She’s going with you, I’ll finish out the game and then go to the hospital after, okay?”

“Okay,” Kelley replied.

In the tunnel, Carli teased softly, “Kel, if you wanted to scare us, you should’ve done one of your stupid jump scares or something.”

“I’m sorry,” the defender replied. “I didn’t mean to scare you guys, I swear.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” the midfielder soothed. “You’re going to be fine. Aside from a concussion and a headache, anyways.”

“Does this mean I can stay in your and Hope’s room tonight?” the defender asked after a moment.

Carli laughed and shook her head. “That would be what mattered most to you,” she said. “And I don’t know,” she answered. “I don’t have a problem with it and I doubt Hope will, but we’ll see, okay?”

“Okay,” Kelley replied. “Fuck, my head hurts,” she whined. “Remind me not to hit the goalpost again,” she grumbled.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Kelley and Carli were sitting in an exam room when Hope finally joined them.

“Everything okay?” the keeper asked as she placed a soft kiss to Kelley’s head.

“Mild concussion and a few stitches,” the midfielder replied.

“I can’t play for two weeks, maybe more depending on how the clearance tests go,” Kelley grumbled.

“Well whose idea was it to smack their head on a goalpost?” Hope asked teasingly.

“I don’t even remember what happened, leave me alone,” the defender pouted.

Hope smiled. “Sorry, babe,” she apologized.

“Whatever,” Kelley said petulantly.

The keeper rolled her eyes. “Any idea when you can leave?” she asked.

Carli shrugged. “They wanted to keep her for a few hours to make sure no issues arose,” she explained. “I think we can leave soon.”

“Awesome, I’m so tired,” Kelley mumbled. “If either of you say anything about hitting the goalpost, I’m leaving both of you,” she warned.

Hope and Carli shared an amused look.

“You’d be back within a week,” the keeper replied.

Kelley pouted. “Fine, I wouldn’t leave,” she conceded. “But still, don’t say anything.”

“Whatever you say, Kel,” Carli said.

A knock on the door interrupted the trio, and a doctor entered the room.

“Kelley’s test results look good, so I don’t see a problem in discharging now,” she said. “Just take it easy for two weeks, and then consult your doctor about getting cleared to play. And those stitches should be able to come out in a week or so,” she explained, handing the paperwork to the defender. “Any questions?”

Kelley signed the papers and handed them back. “No, thank you,” she said.

The doctor nodded. “Then you’re free to go,” she said with a smile.

* * *

 

Later the trio joined the rest of the team in the conference room they were using.

“Hey, you okay, KO?” JJ asked from where she was sitting with Alyssa, who looked equally concerned.

Kelley nodded. “Yeah, just a bit of a headache,” she answered as she sat next to the two while her girlfriends went to update the coaches.

“Looked like you had nasty cut, too,” Alyssa commented. “Hope had to switch gloves, her’s were covered with blood.”

“Yeah, I’ve got like six stitches,” the defender explained, pointing to the bandage covering the side of her head. “I still don’t remember how it happened, but it’s whatever at this point,” she added with a shrug.

“But other than that you’re good?” the blonde asked.

Kelley nodded slowly. “I mean, I’ve got a concussion so I can’t do anything intense for two weeks, but otherwise, yeah, I’m okay.”

Hope and Carli walked over.

“Okay, Kel, Jill said it’s okay for you stay with us tonight,” the keeper stated.

“Eww, I know whose room I’m staying away from tonight,” Ashlyn said as she and Ali walked over to the group.

Carli rolled her eyes. “Like you two were even going to come out of yours tonight anyways,” she retorted.

Ali blushed. “Ash, stop making jokes about them if you ever want to get laid again,” she warned, earning a shocked look from the blonde keeper and smirks from everyone else.

Ashlyn pouted. “Fine,” she said.

“Anyways, are you okay?” Ali asked, turning to Kelley.

The defender nodded. “Yeah, just a concussion and needed a few stitches,” she replied. “I should be back to playing in two weeks, hopefully.”

“That’s good,” the older right back said with a smile. “At least you won’t be out long,” she added.

“Just sucks I can’t do much for those two weeks,” Kelley whined. “I’m going to die of boredom,” she said dramatically, leaning onto the side of the couch.

Hope rolled her eyes. “I think you’ll be fine, babe,” she stated.

“And you know we’ll have Cap making sure you’re not doing anything you’re not supposed to be,” Carli added. “So don’t try anything,” she warned sternly.

“Oh you got told,” JJ teased.

“JJ, knock it off,” Alyssa scolded, causing the young defender to pout.

“It’s okay,” Kelley shrugged. “They’re like this anytime I get hurt, so I’m used to it,” she explained.

Alyssa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Just how often do you get hurt?” she questioned.

“It’s not just when she’s hurt, it’s almost any time we’re not with her,” Hope interjected. “Kelley just tends to be more prone to doing what she’s not supposed to when she’s hurt,” she explained.

“It’s not my fault I get bored so easily!” Kelley argued.

“Just be glad it’s not months like after your ankle surgery,” Carli reasoned.

The defender groaned. “That was terrible!” she exclaimed. “I couldn’t even move around the house you guys were hovering so much!” she complained, earning amused looks from the others.

Hope placed a kiss just above the bandage on the defender’s head. “You know we love you,” she whispered.

Kelley sighed, leaning into the keeper. “I know,” she replied quietly. “I love you guys, too.”

“You okay?” Carli asked, looking at the younger woman with concern.

“I’m tired and my head is still killing me,” Kelley admitted.

“Let’s go up to the room then,” Hope suggested, pulling the defender up.

“Okay,” Kelley said.

“Wow, no argument at all. You sure you’re okay, Kel?” Carli teased lightly.

The defender stuck her tongue out. “Am I really going to win if I tried arguing?” she countered.

The midfielder shrugged. “Probably not,” she replied.

“I take it you’re not coming back to the room tonight then, Kelley?” Ashlyn asked with a hint of hopefulness.

“No,” the defender answered.

“Unless you want to be the one up every hour of the night doing the concussion checks?” Hope questioned at Ashlyn’s excited look.

The blonde keeper shook her head profusely. “No, that’s all you guys,” she said, pointing between the older keeper and the midfielder.

“We all know why you want the room to yourself,” Alyssa mumbled under her breath.

Ali heard and blushed. “For fucks sake, Ash, can you be any less subtle?” she asked.

“We’ll leave you to deal with that,” Hope said through a laugh, motioning to the glaring right back. “See you guys in the morning,” she said to Alyssa and JJ.

“Night guys,” the two replied.

Hope wrapped her arm around Kelley, and pulled her towards the door.

“Wait, hold on,” Kelley said, stopping. “What did the final score end up being?” she asked.

Hope thought for a minute. “I don’t know,” she said. “I was trying so hard to focus on the game I kind of just zoned everything else out,” she explained.

“7-2!” Heather called out.

“You missed Alex’s awesome chest goal dude!” Tobin added.

“Aw man,” Kelley whined. “I’ve had a really awesome terrible joke saved for when someone scored a chest goal,” she said with a pout.

Carli and Hope looked at the shorter woman.

“Should we even ask?” the midfielder questioned.

“No way, I’m saving it for next time,” the defender replied.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Of course you are,” she said exasperatedly.

Carli shook her head. “We’re dating a child,” she mumbled.

“You love me,” Kelley said.

“We do,” Hope agreed, smiling. “Alright, come on,” she said. “Let’s go see if Dawn’s got something for your headache then head up to the room.”

Kelley scoffed. “Of course Dawn’s got something, she always has something,” she retorted.

“Fair point,” the keeper conceded. “Then let’s see if she’ll give you something,” she amended, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman and walking towards the elevators.

“Night guys,” Carli called back to the rest of the team as they left.

“You guys can stay and hang out,” Kelley said as they stepped into the elevator.

Hope shrugged. “It’s fine. I think I’d be up in our room anyways, even if you weren’t hurt,” she admitted quietly.

“Hey, you’ve been doing good with hanging out with the team more,” the defender said softly. “I appreciate that, I do. I know it’s hard for you sometimes.”

“It’s a lot easier, now,” the keeper replied. “But it’s still a little overwhelming sometimes,” she mumbled.

“Hey, you’ve done really well over the last year or so,” Carli added. “We’re just happy you’re putting in the effort,” she stated, and the defender nodded in agreement.

Hope nodded. “I know,” she said. “But after tonight I just want to hang out with my favorite girls,” she added, smiling.

“We better be your favorites,” Kelley joked. “No, a quiet night in the room sounds nice,” she admitted.

The elevator opened on the team’s floor, and the three stepped out.

“Well, then, let’s go watch a movie,” Hope said.

“You can even pick, Kel,” Carli agreed.

“Just, not soccer related, please,” the keeper pleaded. “I’ve had enough of those for a lifetime.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got bored and wrote this, but didn't want to make a separate story for it. Plus, someone suggested I make this into the many adventures of Kelley getting hurt and Hope and Carli's reactions, though it won't always be Kelley being the one that's injured. So basically this is just going to be a one-shot collection for when I get writer's block and can't think of anything for my other O'Harli fic.
> 
> Takes place during the quarterfinal of the World Cup (obviously). Kind of a prelude to the first chapter of 'Hurts a Little Less' if any of you remember that lol, but also not at the same time, I think? I don't know but that's where this idea came from.

Kelley winced when she felt the Chinese player’s elbow hit her face. She didn’t feel any blood, so she kept playing, even when the coaches urged her to come off. Eventually the ref noticed her nose bleeding and sent her off, and soon enough, she was being subbed off completely.

“Geeze, KO, you okay?” Abby asked as the younger player took a seat next to her, putting an icepack to her nose.

Kelley nodded, then winced when it made her head hurt. “Yeah, I’m fine. I could’ve kept playing,” she grumbled.

“Hey, better safe than sorry,” Ashlyn said from her spot. “If you want any chance of playing in the semi if we win, you need to be one hundred percent okay.”

The defender sighed. “I know,” she replied. “And now I’m going to have to deal with Hope and Carli being super worried for the rest of the day,” she said with a groan, causing the two older players to laugh.

“Come on, they can’t be that bad,” Abby said.

“Well they are,” Kelley replied. “Especially Carli. I could feel her watching me the entire time,” she stated. “Listen, you guys have to let me hide out in one of your rooms for the night,” she pleaded.

“Nope, no, not going to happen,” Ashlyn immediately replied. “I am not going to face the wrath of those two,” she said.

Kelley groaned. “Come on,” she begged.

“No, because if I get caught hiding you, not only am I dealing with an angry Hope and Carli, I’m also dealing with an angry Ali,” the blonde keeper explained. “No way am I putting myself through that.”

“You suck,” the younger woman mumbled.

Abby watched the two in amusement. “Kelley, you’ll be fine. Just tell them that,” she said. “And if that doesn’t work, you can hide in my room until curfew,” she promised.

“Thanks, Abby,” Kelley said. “You’re the best, unlike someone,” she said accusingly to the keeper.

* * *

After the game, Kelley sat in the trainer's’ room, letting the staff look at her.

“Any headaches or dizziness?” one of the trainers asked.

“I have a slight headache, but no dizziness,” the defender replied.

“Alright, well, your nose isn’t broken,” he said, and Kelley let out a breath of relief. “I also don’t see any signs of a concussion, but I’m going to wait until tomorrow to give you the all clear. If I don’t see any prolonged signs, I’ll clear you for the semi,” he stated.

“So just ice it to keep the swelling down?” Kelley asked.

The trainer nodded. “If your headache gets worse or you feel dizzy or nauseous, tell someone right away,” he instructed. “Otherwise you’re good to go.”

The defender nodded. “Okay, thanks,” she said.

She was halfway back to the locker room when Hope and Carli caught her.

“You okay?” the midfielder asked concernedly as Hope looked over the defender.

“I’m fine,” Kelley replied, brushing Hope’s hand away. “It’s not broken, and as long as I don’t show any prolonged signs of a concussion in the next day or so, I’ll be cleared for the semi,” she explained.

“It looked like you took one hell of a hit,” the keeper said.

The defender sighed. “I know. But I’m fine,” she repeated. “I promise.”

“Guys, come on, leave her alone,” Ali said as she appeared in the hallway. “If she says she’s fine, she’s fine.”

Kelley pointed to the older right back dramatically. “See? Thank you, Kriegs, for being sensible about this,” she stated.

Hope rolled her eyes. “We were just worried,” she said.

“To be fair, Kelley, you were a pretty bloodied mess,” Ali conceded. “I was concerned it was a lot worse until Ash told me your nose wasn’t bleeding anymore.”

“See? We are not the only ones that are concerned,” Carli said.

“Anyways, Cap told me to come get you guys because the rest of the team is pretty much ready to leave,” the right back said before going back to the locker room.

“I’m fine,” Kelley reiterated as they began walking back to the locker room. “I have a headache, but it’s not too bad anymore. I’m okay,” she stated.

The two older players nodded.

“Okay,” Hope said. “You’re fine,” she repeated.

Carli nodded. “You’re fine.”

Kelley smiled. “Awesome. Now if you guys could just not be super overprotective and hovering for the rest of the day that would be great,” she replied.

“Hey, you three, let’s go or I’ll let them leave you guys here!” Christie warned.

“No, don’t do that! I’m injured!” Kelley yelled.

The captain looked at the younger player with amusement. “Then what was that I heard you telling those two just now?” she retorted.

Kelley pouted. “Fine, I’m coming,” she relented, running into the locker room.

“You’re dating a child,” Christie said to Hope and Carli.

“We know,” they replied simultaneously, walking into the locker room.

“Ash, seriously, stop, that hurts,” the three heard Kelley say as they entered. They looked up to see the blonde holding Kelley in a headlock.

“Harris, what the fuck are you doing?” Hope barked.

“Uh, nothing,” Ashlyn replied, quickly letting go of the smaller woman.

“What is your problem?” Kelley grumbled, shoving the keeper. “I didn’t even make a joke about you and Ali. That was Kling!” she exclaimed.

“No, it wasn’t!” the short defender yelled, earning a glare from the blonde. “Okay, yes, it was,” she relented.

“I wasn’t even there when that happened,” Kelley argued.

“You guys want to explain?” Christie asked, interrupting the three.

Meghan sighed. “I may have said that getting a head injury must be a requirement to be the girlfriend of a keeper,” she explained. “You know, because KO got hit in the face tonight and Ali suffered a concussion right before the tournament. But it was a joke, I was kidding!” she cried.

“Well, let’s not joke about injured players,” Cap stated. “And let’s not make injuries any worse,” she added with a pointed look to Ashlyn.

“Sorry, Kel,” the keeper mumbled.

Kelley nodded. “All good, Ash,” she replied.

“Now come on, get your stuff,” Christie ordered. “I’m pretty sure most of the team wants to get back to the hotel.”

The younger players nodded, grabbing their bags.

Hope wrapped an arm around Kelley’s shoulders as they left. “You okay? Ash didn’t make your headache worse, did she?” she asked with concern as Carli walked up next to them.

The younger woman shook her head. “No, I’m okay,” she replied. “Well, I’m tired, but that’s probably just the excitement of the game and everything wearing off. My headache hasn’t gotten worse or anything, though,” she amended.

Carli nodded. “Okay, good. You can come hang out in our room before dinner if you want,” she offered. “No one will bother you there if you want to sleep or something,” she reasoned.

Kelley nodded as they walked onto the bus. “Yeah, okay,” she agreed.

Hope directed her to the back of the bus, gently pushing her into the seat with Carli before taking the seat behind them with JJ.

“Fuck, my head hurts,” the defender groaned, leaning into the midfielder.

“We’ll get you something for it when we get back to the hotel,” Hope promised.

“You good, KO?” JJ asked.

“Yeah,” Kelley answered. “My face hurts and I’m tired, but I’m good.”

“You played amazing today,” the younger player commented. “Sucks you had to be taken out.”

“Thanks, JJ,” Kelley replied, smiling at the blonde.

The center back nodded, going back to looking at her phone.

* * *

 

Kelley laid on Hope’s bed, sighing in relief. “I’m so tired,” she mumbled.

“Well, stop getting hurt and maybe you wouldn’t be,” the keeper quipped.

“Hey, it’s not just from being injured,” the younger woman countered. “You’re not running up and down the field the entire game.”

“You didn’t even play the entire game,” Carli interjected.

“Whatever,” Kelley replied, sticking her tongue out at the midfielder.

Hope rolled her eyes, moving to lay behind the younger woman. “Come on, Kel, we’ve got a while before dinner,” she said. “Sleep, we’ll wake you up when we need to go down.”

Kelley nodded, nestling into the the keeper. “Love you guys,” she mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

When her breathing had evened out, Carli laughed, sitting on the edge of the keeper’s bed. “How did we get stuck with her?” she asked teasingly.

“Aww, come on, Car, you know it’s because she somehow got past our emotional defenses,” Hope replied. “You wouldn’t change anything even if you wanted to.”

The midfielder smiled, laying down. “Yeah, you’re right,” she agreed quietly. “I wouldn’t trade the two of you for anything.”

“Not even for a World Cup?” Kelley mumbled sleepily.

Carli laughed, pretending to think about it. “No,” she finally replied. “Not even for a World Cup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you'd like! I love hearing your comments, even if it's just something as simple as 'love it'. Though it is always nice to get more in-depth comments.
> 
> Mistakes are mine, but I usually go back and fix any errors within a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not technically an injury fic, but close enough that I'm putting it in here. This idea came to me this morning and wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm still working on the next chapter for 'Hurts a Little Less'. 
> 
> I decided to have this mostly be centered around Kelley and Carli because I feel like that part of the relationship isn't really explored much.
> 
> Takes place during one of the camps prior to the Olympics.

Julie wakes up to the sound of the bathroom door being flung open. Looking at her phone, she notes it’s around one thirty in the morning, then groans, wondering what Kelley is doing up so early.

She sits up quickly when she hears retching coming from the bathroom. Immediately she makes her way over, opening the door to see the right back leaning over the toilet.

Moving to hold back the older woman’s hair, JJ softly asked, “Kel, you okay?” The center back could feel the heat radiating off the other woman.

Kelley shook her head.

“Do you want me to get Dawn?”

Again, Kelley shook her head.

Julie sighed. Kelley didn’t look too good, so getting the trainer would probably be the best idea. Deciding to try a different tactic, she asked, “Do you want me to go get Hope or Carli?”

The right back nodded.

“Okay, I can do that,” the blonde replied. “I’ll be right back.”

Julie stood and exited the bathroom. After throwing on a sweatshirt and grabbing her room key, she walked into the hallway.

“Shit,” she mumbled. “Fuck, who was Hope rooming with?” she asked herself. She decided to go get Carli instead and, knowing which room the midfielder was in, walked over and knocked on the door.

“JJ? What are you doing out here?” Carli asked confusedly, not quite awake. “Do you know what time it is?”

Julie nodded apologetically. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just, I don’t remember what room Hope is in and I need one of you and I knew where you were,” she rambled.

The midfielder cut her off. “Julie, why do you need either Hope or myself?” she questioned.

The younger woman sighed. “Well, I woke up and Kelley was throwing up,” she replied. “I asked if she wanted me to get Dawn, but she said no. So I asked if she wanted me to get one of you and she nodded, but I couldn’t remember where Hope’s room is,” she explained.

“Kelley’s sick?” Carli asked concernedly.

“Yeah, I could feel the heat coming off of her just sitting next to her,” JJ answered. “And she was throwing up. I wanted to get Dawn because she really didn’t look too good, but she told me not to,” she added.

Carli nodded, motioning for the defender to wait a second. Grabbing her room key, the midfielder returned, stepping into the hall. “Okay, go get Dawn for me,” she ordered gently. “Tell her what you told me. Can I have your room key?” she asked.

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, of course,” she answered, handing over the key.

“Thank you,” the midfielder said, then hurried to the defenders’ room.

Walking in, she heard the sound of Kelley vomiting in the bathroom, and, after leaving the security lock on the door out so it’d stay open, immediately walked in.

“Hey, Kel,” Carli said softly, kneeling next to the younger woman. She held the defender’s hair back as the smaller woman vomited. “Not feeling too well tonight?” she asked quietly.

“No,” Kelley croaked.

The midfielder heard movement outside the room, and a few seconds later Dawn and JJ appeared.

“Thanks, JJ,” the trainer said. “Why don’t you go wait out there?” she asked.

The center back nodded, walking back to wait on her bed.

“Alright, KO,” Dawn said to the right back. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“My head is pounding,” Kelley replied, leaning into Carli, her eyes closed tight. “And everything aches.”

“She’s burning up, too,” the midfielder added, looking at her girlfriend with worry.

“Looks like whatever Ashlyn had she gave to you,” Dawn said. “I’ll give you some ibuprofen and some cold meds, and something to help settle your stomach,” she explained.

She left the room for a minute, returning with a medical bag and a bottle of water. Getting the pills needed, she opened the bottle, handing them to the defender.

“Take those,” she ordered. “It’ll take a bit to start working, but hopefully you’ll feel slightly better soon.” Turning to Carli, she added, “I’m going to leave another dosage on the nightstand, have her take them in a few hours.”

The midfielder nodded. “Okay. Is it okay if I stay with her for the rest of the night?” she asked.

Dawn nodded. “Yeah, that’ll be fine,” she agreed.

Carli turned to the younger woman. “Kel, I’m going to go talk with JJ for minute, and then grab you some new clothes, okay?” she asked, receiving a nod in return.

Walking back into the main room, JJ sat up on her bed.

“Is Kelley okay?” she asked.

“She should be,” Dawn replied. “Whatever Ash had seems to have gotten to Kelley,” she explained.

“That sucks,” the defender said sympathetically.

Carli nodded in agreement. “I’m going to stay here for the rest of the night,” she stated. “I’ll give you my room key and you can stay in mine with Becky if you want,” she offered.

JJ nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “Tell Kelley I hope she feels better.”

“Thanks, JJ.” Carli replied as the younger woman left.

“Make sure she takes the second dose before breakfast,” Dawn reminded, gathering her things into her bag.

“I will,” the midfielder promised. “Thank you, Dawn,” she said.

The older woman nodded. “Not a problem, it’s what I’m here for,” she replied. “Luckily tomorrow is a day off, huh?” she questioned.

Carli nodded. “Yeah, thankfully,” she agreed.

“Alright, I’m headed back to bed. If you need anything, come get me,” Dawn said, then left after receiving a nod.

Carli walked back into the bathroom with a change of clothes to find Kelley half asleep against the counter. “Hey, babe,” she said softly, gently shaking the younger woman.

Kelley slowly blinked, waking up. “What?” she asked confusedly.

“Do you want to take a quick shower to rinse off really quick?” the midfielder asked softly.

The right back nodded, and with help from the midfielder, quickly undressed and stepped into the shower.

Ten minutes later, Carli was helping the smaller woman back into bed.

“Are you going back to your room?” Kelley asked, half asleep.

“No,” the older woman replied, moving to lay next to the defender. “I’m staying here for the rest of the night,” she answered.

Kelley shifted until she was half on top of Carli. “Okay,” she replied. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Carli frowned. “For what?”

“Making you wake up so late,” came the reply.

The older woman gently pulled Kelley closer. “No, don’t be sorry,” she stated. “It’s okay, I promise.”

Kelley sighed tiredly. “Okay. Love you,” she whispered, her breathing quickly evening out.

Carli smiled, pressing a kiss to the younger woman’s temple. “Love you too, Kel,” she echoed softly, before drifting to sleep herself.

* * *

 

Around seven that morning, Hope knocked on Carli’s door. “Julie?” she asked quizzically when the younger woman appeared.

“Yeah,” the blonde replied. “Sorry, Carli’s not here, obviously,” she said apologetically.

“Where is she?” the keeper questioned.

“In my room, with Kelley,” JJ answered. “Kelley was really sick last night, so we switched rooms for the rest of the night,” she explained.

Hope’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is Kel okay?” she asked, panicked.

JJ nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah I think so,” she replied. “I went and got Dawn after getting Carli, and she gave Kelley some meds to help. Dawn thinks she’s got whatever Ash had.”

Hope sighed. “Okay, thanks, Julie,” she said.

The center back nodded. “You’ll have to get a key from Dawn if you want to get in. I forgot to get my key back from Carli before I came here,” she said sheepishly.

The keeper smiled. “Alright, thanks. I’ll get your key for you,” she promised.

“Thanks,” the defender replied, going back into the room.

Hope nodded, then made her way over to Dawn’s room, who was walking out as she approached.

“Oh, good morning, Hope,” the trainer greeted.

“Hey, Dawn,” the keeper replied. “JJ just told me Kelley’s not feeling too well?” she questioned.

“Yeah, she was pretty sick last night,” Dawn replied. “Carli’s with her right now.”

“Yeah, I was coming to see if you could let me into Kel’s room. JJ forgot to grab her key from Carli before she left,” Hope explained.

Dawn nodded. “Yeah, I was just on my way to check on them,” she answered.

The two walked in silence to the right back’s room. Dawn opened the door, then followed Hope inside, seeing Carli and Kelley both asleep on the defender’s bed.

“Looks like she made sure Kelley took the second dose,” the trainer mused quietly, noticing the meds she had left were gone.

Hope grabbed the room key that was on the night stand. “Carli seems to have everything under control,” she added. “I’ll come back after breakfast and check up on them,” she told the trainer, who nodded.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Dawn agreed, leaving the room.

“Hope?” Carli asked sleepily from her spot.

Hope kneeled next to the bed. “I heard you guys had a rough night,” she said softly.

The midfielder nodded. “Yeah, I was up late with her,” she replied, motioning to the sleeping defender.

“Alright, go back to sleep,” Hope ordered gently. “I’ll come back later and check on you guys.”

“Okay,” Carli agreed, nodding.

The keeper smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “I love you, I’ll be back later,” she promised.

“Love you, too,” Carli replied.

“Hey, why didn’t JJ come find me last night?” Hope asked curiously.

“She couldn’t remember which room you were in,” the midfielder replied. “It was like one in the morning, don’t be too hard on her about it,” she pleaded.

“I won’t, promise,” Hope replied. “Go back to sleep. I’ll come back in a few hours,” she said, then left to give her girlfriends’ a few more hours sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you'd like! I always like hearing your guys' thoughts and general opinions of my writing, it helps a lot.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I'll go back and edit later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another update for this, and the third update of the weekend. I think this is the most productive I've ever been (now if only I could be this productive for school work).
> 
> I think it's pretty easy to figure out what game this takes place after, but it's the Pride vs. Dash game from this past season.

There’s dozens of missed calls and texts from Hope, but only a text from Kelley.

_Call when you’re ready._

That’s all the younger woman’s text reads, and it almost sends the midfielder into a sobbing mess. She doesn’t really want to talk to either of them at the moment, but she knows she needs to at least let them know she’s relatively okay.

_It’s not torn, but out six weeks at the least. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you._

Carli shut her phone off to try and get some sleep. If she was going to deal with a worried Hope and Kelley in the morning, she needed all the sleep she could get.

* * *

 

She gets up early as usual (because fuck it, she may be injured but she sure as hell isn’t going to start slacking) and leaves a sleeping Morgan alone in the room, opting to go down to the lobby.

Turning on her phone, she doesn’t see anymore notifications of missed calls or texts, so her girlfriends, Hope in particular, seem to have gotten the message of her wanting to be alone for the night.

She tapped the keeper’s number, not quite sure if the older woman would even answer.

“Carli?” Hope asked sleepily.

The midfielder sighed. “Yeah. Did I wake you? I can call back later,” she said.

“No, it’s fine,” the keeper assured. “It’s going on six here, but I’d be up soon anyways,” she explained. “How bad is it?” she asked, cutting to the point.

“It’s not a tear, just strained,” Carli answered. “My MCL, I’m out six weeks at the least, maybe more depending on how recovery goes,” she said, trying to hold back a sob.

“Hey, come on, it’s not the end,” Hope soothed. “There’s still plenty of time until Rio, you’ll be back by then,” she assured.

“But what if Jill decides putting me on the roster isn’t worth the risk?”

The keeper scoffed. “If she’s seriously considering putting Megan on the roster, there’s no way in hell she’s leaving you off,” she retorted.

Carli sighed. “This is just shitty timing,” she muttered.

“I know,” Hope said softly. “But it happened. Now you just have to take it day by day until you get cleared,” she stated.

The midfielder groaned. “I know, it just sucks.”

Hope laughed. “Are you going to be as bad as Kelley was when it came to recovery?” she teased. “Because I don’t think I can do that again,” she said.

“That was different,” Carli argued. “Kel couldn’t do anything on her ankle for months,” she reasoned. “And really, can you blame her? Not being able to do anything for that amount of time would be horrible.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” the keeper agreed. “Just, please don’t do anything to make it worse?” she pleaded. “We’re not there with you to make sure you’re not doing something you shouldn’t.”

“I won’t,” Carli promised. Sighing, she said, “I should probably call Kel soon.”

Hope laughed. “If she’s even awake,” she joked.

The midfielder smiled. “Good point,” she conceded. “I would have called her first, but you were the one to leave dozens of messages,” she said pointedly.

“Sorry about that,” the keeper mumbled sheepishly.

Carli laughed. “Why am I not surprised?” she teased.

“Hey, in my defense, I was worried it was worse and you weren’t answering,” Hope defended weakly.

“I didn’t get a chance to get my phone, but fair enough,” the midfielder relented.

“Sure. It’s definitely not because you wanted to ignore me,” Hope joked.

“Whatever,” Carli muttered. “I need to call Kelley, though,” she said reluctantly.

“Alright, I’ll let you go,” Hope replied. “I love you. Call me later when you get back to Houston.”

“I will,” the midfielder promised. “Love you, too.”

She ended the call, immediately calling the defender.

“Hey, Carli,” Kelley greeted.

“Hey, Kel,” the midfielder replied.

“Everything okay?” the younger woman asked.  “Wait, that was dumb,” she backtracked.

“No, it’s okay,” Carli said. “It’s not torn, but I’m out six weeks at the least,” she explained. “It could be longer, it just depends on how everything goes with recovery.”

“Hey, there’s still plenty of time before the Olympics,” Kelley reminded gently. “Just do whatever the trainers tell you to do, and take it easy,” she stated.

“I know,” Carli said. “Hope pretty much said the same thing. I feel like you guys don’t think I’m capable of taking recovery seriously,” she complained.

“We’re just concerned you’ll try to do too much and make it worse,” Kelley argued. “Carli, you rarely ever take a break from training,” she pointed out. “Knowing you, you’re going to rest for maybe three or four days, but then you’ll be back to training.”

“Kel, the Olympics are months away, I can’t slack now,” the older woman reasoned.

“No, but you also don’t want to make your injury worse,” the defender countered. “If you try to do too much too soon, you might end up completely tearing it, and then what? You won’t be playing in the Olympics, and you’d miss the rest of the NWSL season.”

“Damn it, I hate when you’re right,” Carli muttered.

“What was that?” Kelley asked, and the midfielder could practically hear her smirking.

“Fine, you’re right,” Carli said. “But just remember this conversation the next time you’re injured,” she warned.

Kelley laughed. “We’ll see about that,” she said. “Just, please take it easy and not work too hard too soon?” she asked. “We’re going to need you for the Olympics, and making your injury worse isn’t going to get you back sooner.”

“I know, Kel, I’ll take it day by day. I promise,” the older woman stated.

“Okay, good,” the defender said. “I take it you called Hope first then?”

“Yeah, because I didn’t think you’d be awake,” Carli replied.

“Wow, rude,” Kelley said with mock hurt. “I’ve been up for a while now, thank you very much,” she retorted.

“Really?” the midfielder asked skeptically.

A few seconds passed before Kelley sighed. “No, I woke up like five minutes before you called,” she admitted. “It’s not my fault you both like to be up before five,” she muttered.

“To be fair, it was like eight when I got up,” Carli said.

“Which means it’s like six in Seattle, proving my point,” the defender fired back. “Do you guys just not like sleeping?” she asked jokingly.

The midfielder rolled her eyes. “No, we just don’t need as much as you to function, apparently,” she deadpanned.

Kelley huffed. “Rude. You make me sound lazy.”

“Oh, you aren’t?” Carli teased.

“You suck,” the younger woman whined. “Don’t you have a flight to get ready for?”

“Not for a few more hours,” the midfielder answered. “But there might be a team meeting before then, so I should probably go check,” she said.

“Okay, I’ll let you go,” the defender said. “Just, take it easy, and listen to the trainers, okay? We need you back one hundred percent.”

“I will,” Carli promised. “I’ll see you next weekend, you can see for yourself,” she added.

“Oh yeah, we’re playing you guys next week,” Kelley said.

“Have you even looked at the schedule?” the older woman asked.

“Maybe, maybe not,” the defender answered.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Carli said. “I need to go. Love you, I’ll call you later when we get back,” she said.

“Okay, sounds good,” Kelley said. “Love you, too,” she echoed, ending the call.

Carli sighed. This was going to be a long month and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short, but end of the semester work has got me stressed and I wrote this as a way of un-stressing, if that makes any sense.
> 
> This is completely centered around Kelley and Carli. Like, Hope's not even involved, just mentioned. It's just a really quick one-shot that I might go back and make longer at some point, but I'm not promising anything, lol.

Carli hates being sick. It interferes with training, and makes it hard to keep up with other players.

She really hates being sick when Hope is in L.A. for a photoshoot, and Kelley’s finally joining them in Seattle after a two week visit to her parents’ home in Georgia. 

But that’s exactly how the midfielder finds herself. Leaning against the bathroom counter, nauseous with a splitting headache. It’s not a cold or the flu, she realizes. It’s a migraine, and she sure as hell isn’t going to be able to get the younger woman from the airport in this state.

She pulls her phone from the pocket of her sweats, and sends a text to the defender, letting Kelley know she won’t be able to come get her.

Carli’s not exactly sure how long it is after she sends the text, but she figures she must have fallen asleep in the bathroom, because the next thing she knows, Kelley’s kneeling next to her, a look of concern etched on her face.

“Are you okay?” the younger woman asked quietly.

The midfielder shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I was going to come pick you up, but when I woke up this morning, my head was killing me and I haven’t really moved from here since,” she explained.

Kelley shook her head. “No, don’t worry. It’s okay,” she assured. “You shouldn’t be driving right now, so I’m glad you didn’t come.”

Carli sighed. “What a way to welcome you home, huh?” she questioned sarcastically, before moving to throw up into the toilet.

The defender rubbed circles around her girlfriend’s back, trying to soothe her. “Hey, I’d rather be here taking care of you, then leave you alone like this,” she replied softly. “Come on, let’s get you rinsed off then back in bed,” she ordered gently. “Did you take anything for the headache?”

“No, I haven’t really been able to stand up to get anything,” the older woman answered. 

“Okay, sit here a sec, I’ll be right back,” Kelley said, leaving the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a change of clothes, a towel, some medicine, and a bottle of water. “Take these,” she said, handing the glass and pills to the midfielder.

Carli quickly took the offered meds. “This is a turn of events, isn’t?” she joked. “Normally it’s Hope or myself taking care of you.”

Kelley shrugged. “It had to happen one of these days,” she reasoned. “Even Carli Lloyd gets sick,” she teased.

The midfielder groaned, rubbing her temples. “This sucks,” she muttered.

“I know, babe,” the younger woman sympathized. “Alright, let’s get you showered and changed, then into bed. I’m sure sleeping for a bit will help,” she stated, pulling the older woman up and helping her undress. “The first time I see you weeks and can get you naked and we’re not even having sex,” she joked.

“It’s probably a good thing, since Hope’s not here,” Carli replied. 

Kelley groaned. “I know, she gets really jealous when we start anything without her,” she agreed. 

“I’m sure she’s happy she’s gone for this,” the midfielder said, motioning to herself.

“No, she’ll probably be upset that she’s gone,” Kelley countered. “You know Hope hates when she’s not here to take care of us.”

“Fair enough,” Carli relented. 

She let Kelley help her into the shower, and about fifteen minutes later they were getting into bed.

“Come here,” Kelley ordered softly, leaning against the headboard and pulling the older woman on top of her. “Need anything else?” she asked quietly.

“No,” Carli replied. “Thanks, Kel,” she said, already falling asleep.

Kelley smiled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple. “Love you, babe,” she mumbled sleepily, jet lag catching up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you'd like!
> 
> Like I said, super duper short, but with finals and stuff coming up and turning in really big projects and papers I just wanted to write something to de-stress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a good Christmas! And if you don't celebrate it, hope you had a good weekend or happy holiday for whatever you celebrate! :)
> 
> I hate writers block, which is why there hasn't been a new HaLL chapter. Anyways, this is probably terrible but meh I needed something to get out to feel like I'm doing a decent job of writing.

Hope stood in goal, watching as Alex and Tobin moved the ball down the field towards her box. The team was getting ready for a couple of sendoff games before the World Cup, and this day’s practice included a scrimmage.

Alex quickly passed the ball up to Amy, who had somehow made her way up the field unnoticed.

“Shit,” the keeper muttered. “JJ! Kling! Mark her!” she shouted to the young defenders.

As the two moved to cover her, Amy crossed the ball in towards Alex, who quickly turned and ripped off a shot. Diving, Hope grabbed the ball, pulling it into her chest, landing harshly on the ground, her knee taking the brunt of the impact. 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, grabbing her leg as a fiery pain spread through it. She clenched her jaw, trying to stand through the pain, but quickly fell back as an agonized groan escaped her.

“Hope, are you okay?” Alex asked as her and Amy quickly approached her. “Shit, I’m so sorry,” the younger forward apologized.

The older woman shook her head, letting out a long breath. “It’s not your fault,” she assured softly. “It’s the fucking turf,” she said, her tone suddenly becoming angry.

“Alright, Solo, take it easy,” Dawn said as she and another trainer approached the three and gently moving Alex aside. “What hurts?”

“My knee,” she said through a sigh, moving her right leg slightly. “It fucking hurts and I can’t stand on it,” she grit out.

The trainer nodded. “Alright, let’s get you up and to the training room,” she said.

Hope nodded. She looked up to the two younger forwards. “Will you guys tell them to focus on the rest of practice?” she asked, motioning to where Carli and Kelley stood watching with worried looks.

“Sure thing,” the blonde forward promised.

“Well, we’ll try,” Alex added. “Kelley might be easier to convince then Carli,” she mumbled.

The keeper laughed slightly. “Well, at least try to get them to focus,” she amended. “Tell Carli I’ll kick her ass if she doesn’t.”

“That’s on you,” Alex immediately said to the older forward. “No way am I chancing pissing off Carli Lloyd,” she said.

Amy rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll just get Lauren to defend me.”

Hope shook her head at their antics. “If either of them give you any trouble just let me know,” she said.

The two nodded, running off to join the rest of the team who had gathered in the middle of the field.

“Alright, let’s get you up and checked out,” Dawn said, helping the keeper up.

“Hopefully it’s nothing too serious,” Hope muttered, slightly fearful of the impending results.

* * *

 

A few hours later Hope made her way into the team’s conference room, awkwardly navigating her way on crutches. Ashlyn immediately moved from where she was sitting next to Carli to give the older keeper her spot.

“Shit, Hope,” the blonde said.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” the older woman replied.

“You’re on crutches, how could it not be any worse?” the backup keeper questioned.

Hope sighed. “It’s not torn, just strained,” she answered. “It’s swollen and looks fucking horrible, but I should be able to play in the tournament,” she explained. “You might have to play these upcoming games, so you better be ready,” she warned.

The blonde nodded seriously. “Yeah, I’m ready,” she assured.

The older player nodded, finally turning to look at her girlfriends. “I’m okay,” she promised quietly.

“It didn’t sound like it,” the midfielder muttered. 

“I’m fine,” Hope said emphatically. “At least I will be,” she amended. “It hurts like hell right now, but I’ll be okay,” she promised.

Kelley nodded. “Okay,” she replied simply.

Hope looked at her doubtfully. “That’s it?” she questioned.

The defender shrugged. “You said you’re fine. I believe you,” she answered. “Look, if it were bad, you wouldn’t have come down, would you?” she asked in return.

Hope sighed. “No,” she admitted quietly. “I would have just let you guys know I was in my room then waited for you guys to come up.”

“Exactly,” Kelley said. “So, because you’re here, I’m willing to believe you when you say it’s not that bad.”

Hope nodded, dropping the subject. “Did you guys do what I asked Alex and Amy to tell you guys?” she asked.

Kelley nodded, while Carli looked away.

“Carli, what did you do?” the keeper asked seriously.

“Nothing,” the midfielder mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

“Carli Lloyd,” Hope said sternly.

“Hey, Hope,” Lauren suddenly interjected. “Want to make sure your girlfriend keeps her emotions in check?” she asked, a look of mischief in her eyes.

“What did she do?” Hope asked the younger midfielder, eliciting a groan from Carli and a smirk from Kelley.

“Not much, just yelled at the Alex and Amy and attempted to push them out of the way when they wouldn’t let her go over to check on you,” Lauren answered.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Seriously? Why are you so fucking stubborn?” she grumbled. 

“To be fair, Alyssa did hold her back so she couldn’t go anywhere,” Kelley interjected, pointing to said keeper across the table.

Alyssa shrugged. “Didn’t seem like you were trying very hard,” she said to the midfielder.

Carli sighed. “No, because I realized Hope would kick my ass if I argued too much, and I really didn’t want to face Cheney’s wrath if I hurt either of them,” she explained.

Kelley winced. “Yeah, I don’t know which is worse,” she said.

“Are you saying Cheney scares you more than I do?” Hope asked, looking at the defender.

“Yes,” Kelley replied, nodding. “Cheney is scarier than she looks. I thought she was going to kill Tobs and I one time.”

“That’s because I found you guys wrestling in our room,” the curly haired midfielder interjected. “And knowing you two, you were going to break something or injure yourselves, or probably both,” she stated.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Of course that’s what she yells at you for,” she muttered. “Look, I’m fine. It’s going to be a few days before I’m able to play, but I’ll be ready for the World Cup,” she promised.

“Good, because we need you if we’re finally going to get our fucking trophy,” Ashlyn said.

“I’ll be ready,” Hope swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you'd like! 
> 
> I really do like hearing from you guys, it makes me feel like I'm doing a decent job and gives me motivation for writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently being sick is a good way to get inspiration for another little one-shot.
> 
> Not sure when this is set, but given I have it written that Alyssa and Ashlyn are playing for the Breakers and the Spirit respectively, I'd say somewhere in 2015, haha.

Hope knew she was going to have a bad day when she woke up with a slight headache and a sore throat. She didn’t want to get out of her bed, but she noticed she’d already slept through her first alarm and knew she needed to get down to breakfast if she didn’t want any questions asked. Groaning, she reluctantly got up and got ready for the day.

She entered the team’s borrow conference room a short time later, relieved to find only a few of the other players there already. She really didn’t want to be called out for being later than she normally was for breakfast.

“Hey, Hope,” Heather greeted as the keeper sat at the table, a cup of coffee and a plate with only a little food on it in hand. “You feeling okay?” she asked concernedly.

Hope nodded. “Yeah, I think I might be getting a cold or allergies are acting up or something,” she answered. “I’ll have Dawn give me some meds for it, I’ll be fine,” she assured.

“Well, it’s not me you have to convince,” the midfielder replied, pointing to where Kelley and Carli had just entered the room.

The older woman groaned, laying her head on the table. 

“Hey, you okay, babe?” Kelley asked, joining the two, giving her girlfriend a concerned look.

“I’m fine,” Hope replied, sitting up. “I think I need to talk to Dawn about getting some cold meds, but I’m fine.”

“Hope, if you’re sick, you should just take a day to rest,” the Dash midfielder said. 

The keeper waved her off. “I’m fine,” she repeated. “I’ll just take some ibuprofen and some cold meds, I’ll be okay.”

The defender shrugged. “If you’re sure,” she replied.

“I am,” the older woman said. 

She didn’t know how wrong she’d be later that day.

* * *

 

At training a few hours later, Hope’s headache and sore throat still hadn’t gone away, only having gotten worse, and now she was nauseous on top of that.

“Well, apparently I was wrong,” the keeper mumbled, standing in goal running drills. “Carli’s going to kill me.”

“What was that?” Alyssa asked, waiting by the goalpost.

“Nothing,” Hope answered.

“You okay, Solo?” Ashlyn asked standing next to the younger keeper. “You’re not looking too good.”

“Yeah, Hope, you look like you’re about to pass out,” Alyssa added.

“Gee, thanks guys,” Hope muttered sarcastically, another wave of nausea hitting her.

“Seriously, Hope, are you sure you should be practicing today?” the Spirit keeper questioned concernedly, walking up to take her turn blocking shots.

The older woman sighed. “I’m fine, guys. I promise,” she assured, moving to stand next to Alyssa. 

They would have believed her, except thirty seconds later, Hope was throwing up behind the goalpost.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

“Here,” the Breakers player said, a water bottle held out to Hope.

The older woman squirted water into her mouth, spitting it out before taking a small drink. “Thanks,” she said, handing back the bottle. “Damn it, Carli’s going to be pissed,” she said with sigh.

“Let me guess, you told them you were fine?” the younger woman questioned. 

Hope sat down on the grass. “I was wrong,” she admitted.

“Alright, come on, Hope,” Dawn said, approaching them. “Let’s get you back to the hotel. You’re done for the day.”

The keeper shook her head. “No, I’m fine,” she argued, before turning and vomiting again.

The British looked at her with an arched brow. “You really think you’re okay?” she asked skeptically.

Hope waved her off. “I’m fine,” she repeated.

“Hope Solo. You better go with her or so help me I will kick your ass so bad you won’t be able to practice for a week!” Carli threatened from the sidelines.

Hope rolled her eyes, looking up to see the midfielder with a serious expression, and Kelley looking apologetic from behind her.

Well, at least the defender didn’t seem as threatening as Carli. She wouldn’t have to worry about being ganged up on if Carli did indeed go through with her threat, so that was a plus.

The keeper sighed. “Fine,” she relented, allowing the trainer to help her up and off the field.

* * *

 

Hope didn’t mean to fall asleep after showering and taking the medicine Dawn had given her. But apparently she was more sick than she thought because not long after she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

A few hours must have passed, because Hope awoke to the feeling of the bed shifting.

“You feeling any better?” Kelley asked, moving to let the older woman lay on top of her.

The keeper nodded, letting the younger woman position them. “A bit. I don’t feel like puking my guts up anymore,” she said dryly. “How’d you get in here?”

Kelley scrunched her face in disgust. “Ew, I didn’t want to hear that,” she muttered. “And Becky gave me her key.”

Hope laughed. “Yeah, I feel better. I don’t know if I’ll be better for tomorrow’s training though,” she responded.

“Yeah, well, Carli’s not going to let you even if you were,” the defender replied.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Like she’s going to stop me,” she retorted. 

“I was serious about kicking your ass, Hope,” the midfielder warned, appearing in the doorway.

“You wouldn’t,” the keeper argued.

“Hope, don’t doubt her. You know she would,” Kelley interjected.

“You might want to listen to her,” Carli said, laying on the other side of the keeper.

The older woman rolled over to lay on top of the midfielder. “You wouldn’t kick my ass while I’m sick,” she argued.

Carli scoffed. “According to you, you’re perfectly fine,” she countered.

Hope groaned. “Fine, you were right,” she admitted. “I should have just listened to you and not practiced today.”

The midfielder smirked. “So next time you’ll listen to me?” she asked smugly.

“Yes,” the keeper answered. “I will listen next time you tell me not to practice if I’m sick,” she promised.

“Good,” the Dash player said with a nod.

“Okay, but you better remember this the next time you’re sick and wanting to practice,” Kelley interjected.

“Yeah, Car,” Hope agreed. 

The midfielder rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she grumbled. “Just go back to sleep,” she said, jokingly shoving the older woman off of her.

Hope laughed, curling into the defender, and it didn’t take long for her to fall back asleep.

“I’m blaming her if I get sick in the next couple of days,” Kelley mumbled, earning an amused laugh from the midfielder.

It didn’t take long for the other two to also drift off to sleep, and when Becky found them a few minutes later, the center back decided it’d be best to hang out with the other players for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you'd like, they always make me a little more happy. :)
> 
> Does anyone even read author's notes? lol


End file.
